I. Field of the invention.
The present invention pertains generally to driver circuits and more particularly to adjustable current limiting schemes for driver circuits.
II. Description of the related art.
Two important considerations in designing driver circuits are stability in the control mode and proper functioning in the non-control mode. One factor which influences both operational modes is the open loop gain of the driver circuit. In the case of a high gain driver circuit, high gain is needed for proper functioning in the non-control mode; however, two high a gain will cause instability in the control mode. Prior art techniques of using capacitor compensation at best results in an inefficient use of expensive bar real estate and at worst leads to system reliability problems. Furthermore, compensating a system by generating a delay may stress the device for that time delay period.
An associated problem similar systems incur, is accurate control of the over current limit. Process variations can cause an appreciable fluctuation of this value leading to a tremendous yield loss.